


Freaky Friday, or How to Walk in Someone Else's Shoes.

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Freaky Friday - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers that the littlest Weasley isn't as timid as he thought. His final year at Hogwarts just got interesting. </p>
<p>Ginny discovers that the Ferret isn't as evil as she thought. He has just become her biggest challenge. </p>
<p>The more time they spend together, the more they discover, but what happens when a  fight escalates and turns their world upside down?</p>
<p>Loosely based on the Freaky Friday concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kneazle Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Harry Potter fanfiction with my favorite couple Draco/Ginny. There will be other pairings within the piece, but they are just side players that could change through out the story. 
> 
> A change in time or day is in BOLD.  
> Thoughts are in ITALICS.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> ENJOY!

“Bloody hell Weasley!”

The last thing I remember seeing before hitting the ground, was me.

* * *

**Two months ago**

 

“Well, what do we have here? Little Weaselette out for a late night stroll? I can take house points for this.” The redhead looked up at him defiantly. He could see her hesitation, but no fear. _Well that’s odd. Maybe I can scare her._

A feral grin spread across his face as his grey eyes sparked to a silver. He took a step towards her and then another closing the distance between them faster than she thought possible, putting one hand on the wall and letting out a small growl. His hand grazed her face, spreading out his long fingers and lacing it into her hair behind her ear. He opened his mouth to threaten her. _Wait, what?! She’s giggling! Is she laughing at me?!_

Wrapping her hand around his wrist and pulling it away from her face, still slightly red and warm from the laughter, she spoke, a mix and embarrassment and amusement in her eyes. “That tickled, Malfoy.”

She had never seen a more confused man in her life before now. His silver eyes flickered back to grey with confusion and shock written all over his face. “You’re not afraid of me, little Weasel?”

“No. Why? Should I be?” She said, putting her hands on her hips, reminding her of her mother. She dropped her hands quickly and jabbed him in the chest, slowly pushing him backward towards the other wall. “Just because you are an insufferable prat who thinks more highly of yourself than we do? You always hit below the belt hoping it will trigger a fight. You think yourself so superior, which of course is quite the opposite. Hermione still has better marks than you, correct? Head Boy, my arse.” She grumbled the last part more to herself than him, but he still heard it. Draco chuckled.

Well this was an interesting development. The littlest Weasley had a backbone, and an observant one at that. Sure, he had seen it once or twice before, her hexes were not something to be trifled with. But this…this was something new.

The brief silence was shattered by a small growl from the floor and Draco felt a small pat on his right foot, which kept repeating. They both looked down and Draco’s jaw dropped. “Weasley…are those Kneazle slippers?! And what the hell is that one doing to my foot?!”

Ginny stared at her slippers and tried to contain the giggle that started in her feet, but she had no control. It finally broke its way through to the surface developing into an all-out belly laugh, throwing her head back and almost stumbling back against the other wall. “Gred! Forge! Quit it! It’s just Malfoy.” The left slipper stopped growling and baring its teeth at him while giving Ginny a defiant look. The right one, which finally ceased it tapping looked at her with a goofy little grin on its face. Still chuckling to herself, she finally looked up at Draco, “Sorry Malfoy. Forge had been a little off since Snuffy got to him. I’m not sure why he started humping your foot.”

Another giggle escaped her, but got louder as Draco responded. “WHAT?!!!! Your slipper was humping my foot?!!!! Wait, the other one growling at me. Why are your slippers alive?!”

She shrugged, “It’s a simple charm put on them by the twins. They are my little protectors, but like I said, Forge has been a little off since being gnawed on. Well, thanks for the entertainment, Malfoy. Goodnight ”

As Ginny walked away with a small bounce in her step still giggling and scolding the slippers, Draco leaned back against the wall for a minute to think before finishing his rounds and slipping into bed. _Yes, this year has definitely become more interesting_ , he thought. _Little Weasel can hold her own and she is much more observant than her giant oaf of a brother._ He fell asleep pondering the next time he would see the girl and what he could do to trigger that Weasley temper and the slight blush that adorned her cheeks.


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chill, a little romance...

**Two days later**

It was a nice day out, crisp and cool. Fall was starting and Ginny was feeling giddy; it was her favorite time of the year. She was on her way back from Herbology when she decided she didn’t want to have lunch in the Great Hall. She took her two-way mirror out of her pocket and recited the incantation and her friend’s name. Colin’s face appeared in the mirror immediately, but he was flushed and wide-eyed. “Ginny! Where are you?! Get in here! Your brother and Malfoy are at it again and Harry and Hermione are having trouble holding Ron back.” He looked back up to the sounds of raised voices and a look of strangled fright passed through his eyes. “Ron is turning purple. HURRY.” _Blimey, what now,_ Ginny thought as she started sprinting to the Great Hall.

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was truly nothing new, except for the complete absence of teachers. She shook the look of surprise off her face and headed toward the table where Colin sat. Plunking herself down she leaned in to ask what was going on when her name floated to her ears, well shouted really. “You stay away from Ginny, Malfoy! Or else!” _What the…how did I get involved in this conversation? I wasn’t even here!_

Draco chuckled, giving him a sinister tone, but what he said completely contradicted it. “Or else what, Weasley? You going to send her little Kneazle slippers after me?” They heard the thud as Ginny’s head hit the table and a grunt of annoyance left her lips. Everyone stopped and turned towards her.

Ron spun on his heel and faced her, “Ginevra Molly Weasley! Why does Malfoy know about your slippers?!”

She looked up giving her brother one of her patented death stares and grumbling, “Now everyone knows about them Ronald.”

Ron face drained of color, “Oh.” A few giggles broke out among the room and slowly gained volume. She swept a hardened gaze around the room and it was silent once again. Everyone knew she was not to be trifled with.

Ginny assessed the situation quickly before making her move. Malfoy and Zabini were facing away from the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle flanking their sides. The Golden Trio, as everyone calls Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were facing the Slytherins with Luna and Neville slightly behind them. Everyone had their wands raised, except Malfoy who had his arms crossed in front of him. _Oh, oh that’s good. I can use that to my advantage. He’ll never see it coming._ Ginny discretely took her wand out and muttered a quick incantation transfiguring two cups of pumpkin juice into two cups of ice. Picking them up, she walked towards the boys with a smirk on her face. She went to Hermione, handed her one cup and in a soft murmur gave her instructions on what to do when Ginny signaled. Hermione gave her an odd look, but nodded slightly.

Ginny turned and started walking towards Draco and co. with a glint in her eye he could not read, but it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Being a Malfoy, he stood his ground and showed no sign of the trepidation he was beginning to feel. “Boys, boys, we can work this out. I’m not sure how I got into this conversation, but I surely would like to get out of it.” Ginny stood in front of him and her eyes lit up. Draco’s eyes widened slightly. _She’s up to something. Not good._ “I think it’s about time you two cooled off” and with that two simultaneous shrieks echoed through the Great Hall as ice was poured on Draco and Ron, Ron down his back and Draco down the front of his trousers. Surprise flickered across Ginny’s eyes when she realized Draco’s mouth hadn’t opened, but his eyes were wide and his knuckles white from clenching his fists. She looked around for the source of the other shriek and as her head turned toward the left of Draco, she was thrown to the ground by a pink blur.

“How dare you do that to my Draco!” Pansy shrieked as she tackled Ginny, pushing her wand under her neck and straddling her.

“Why Parkinson, I didn’t know you felt that way about me, but I have to apologize. I’m just not into girls,” Ginny purred.

Pansy shot up like she was on fire. “WHAT?! Why you little...!”

“Ladies! 20 points from Gryffindor and 20 points from Slytherin for fighting. Clear out now or you will also be serving detention.”

Everyone knew the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall and cleared out as fast as possible. Ginny noted that Ron had been cleaned and righted by Hermione, but Draco was nowhere in sight. She huffed while brushing herself off, _those two didn’t get anything! And I didn’t even start it! But I finished it._ That last part was a gratifying thought in itself as she smiled and took off towards the kitchens so she could grab a quick bite before her next class, ignoring Ron’s shouts behind her.

The twins told her how to get in by tickling the pear and she was in and out in a matter of minutes with a sandwich and apple. She walked out to the front steps to enjoy a few minutes of that crisp air she loved so much only to be grabbed and pulled backwards against a warm hard chest.

“Weasel,” it growled, vibrating against her back. She could feel the hot breathe on her neck and closed her eyes for just a second.

“Ferret,” she purred back. The sensation made the two shiver against each other and Draco tightened his grip on her. Ginny opened her eyes and spun Draco’s arms, fast enough for his eyes to pop open and widen, he did not expect her to move so quickly. _That’s good to know._

“So, my pasty little Ferret, what can I do for you?” _MY?! wtf Ginny._

Draco chuckled. “Might not want to use such suggestive language, my feisty little Weasel. Someone might get the wrong idea.” _MY?! wtf Draco._

“And what idea would that be...Draco?” His hands tightened around her arms, pinning them down to her sides. He rumbled deep in his throat in response to the way his name flowed off her tongue and his eyes flashed silver.

Draco brought his head down next to Ginny’s ear, the hot breath tickling her and raising the hairs in the back of her neck. “Say it again," he quietly demanded and trailed his lips behind her ear.

"Say what? Draco?" Ginny took her time breathing out his name this time, drawing each letter out. He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed with a small moan escaping his lips. The way she said it was so seductive and suggestive, an insta-boner.

Ginny felt the sensation of a slight pressure on her thigh and knew she was now in control. A throaty laugh escaped her lips as she reached out and grabbed Draco’s sides and brought her leg between his. She kept pushing him backward into the wall while she pressed into him. A small gasp escaped his lips as she grazed his erection with the top of her muscular thigh. “Seems as if my ice had no effect on you.”

Ginny got up on her toes and kissed the small cleft in the middle of his collarbone with hot breath. She started making her way towards Draco’s adam's apple with her tongue making his grip on her upper arms tighten. She knows she’ll have bruises come tomorrow, but she doesn’t mind; battle scars for torturing the Ferret. She nipped at Draco’s throat causing a sharp intake of breath. “Ginevra.” The husky drawl that breathed her name made her skin tingle. Ginny pulled aside a corner of Draco’s school robes, enough to exposed a small sliver of pale skin. She brought her mouth down to his right collarbone and nipped and sucked hard right on the bone and replaced the fabric over it. Draco whirled her around so that her back was against the wall. Ginny arched her back towards him to soften the blow against the stone and that's when he slipped his arm under her arse and pulled her to him, grinding himself into her warm center. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Ginny knew she didn’t have much time and needed to eat on her way to class so she had to think quick before things went too far. She dug her fingers into Draco’s hair and yanked his head towards her. She put her lips on his ear, eliciting a hiss from him at the sudden movement and he released her body to steady himself on the stone wall. “11 pm, prefect bathroom.”

“Say it again”

“Just be there...Draco.” and with that she was gone.

Draco had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and let his hardness fade before heading to class. _What the bloody hell was that?! And with a Weasley?!_ He couldn’t deny that little Weaslette was attractive and he knew he wasn’t the only one who thought so, but she actually caused his body to react quickly. Apparently his other head wasn’t listening to the disdain that the bigger brain was trying to push through his clouded thoughts. _Fuck it. Why not have a little fun?_ Draco looked at his pocket watch. _Bugger! I’m late!_ and he ran all the way to his next class.


	3. Cock blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slippers are at it again...

**Same day, 10:30 pm**

Ginny had just returned from the library after finishing up her homework for the night. She had little time to get ready before heading to the Prefect bathroom. Hermione had given her the password a while ago so she could use the room when she wanted to. Ginny and Hermione became good friends over the summer and it seemed like it was going to continue through the year. It was nice to have a girlfriend to talk to, most of their friends were guys and sometimes just didn’t understand.

Ginny slipped on a two piece that she had purchased on a shopping excursion with Hermione over the summer. She combed her fingers through her hair and skipped the makeup. She threw her slippers on and her robe over her suit and crept down the stairs. Looking around the common room she noticed Harry has fallen asleep on his book. He was currently drooling on a picture of some famous witch who was desperately trying to escape her frame. Hermione and Ron were surprisingly absent from Harry’s side. Hermione was named Head Girl and Ron was still a Prefect so they had a few extra duties this year. _Maybe one of them has Prefect duty tonight. I’ll just have to put a locking charm on the bathroom door._ After Ron and Hermione’s mutual feelings came to light they were having a hard time keeping separated and often accompanied each other on nightly rounds.

“Gred? Forge? You ready for an adventure?” Two little huffs came in response and she knew they were ready. _These little guys love mischief._ As Ginny snuck out of the portrait she cast a warming charm on herself. The school was chilly at night. As she walked towards the Prefect bathroom she went over her plan in her head. _What in Merlin’s name am I doing? I don’t have a plan. I was just going to make it up._ That kind of thinking was getting her nowhere. _I don’t have a plan, but i should at least try to form one before I get there. Now where should I sta…. What’s that noise?_

Ginny had reached the bathroom quicker than she thought and could have sworn she heard giggling. She reached for the handle and jumped back when she received a small shock. She put her ear to the door and heard voices. Apparently whoever they were cast a locking charm, but not a silencing charm. “Sonorus.” She immediately regretted casting this spell.

Her brother's voice was booming in her ear. “So ‘Mione, want to play another round of Weasley is My King?”

Mione giggled, “Already? Did you want to try that levitating charm I found?”

“Finite Incantatem.” _OH GODS!!! I did not just hear that. I’m going to need to wash my ears out with acid or perform a memory charm or...ew._ She turned around ready to forget her plans and bolt to the common room, but she bumped into something solid. She looked up into hooded grey eyes as her back hit the door behind her making a muffled thump. She went rigid.

“Hello little….”

“Silencio!” She give him a pleading look to make sure he got the point to stay calm. Then they both heard it and Draco’s eyes went wide and he began to turn green.

“Oh Ron!” _Ick._

“Come on, Ferret. Let's get you out of here before you lose your dinner.” Ginny took his hand and led him away towards the dungeons, all the while trying to get Gred to stop growling. Forge just had a huge goofy grin on his face again and was staring up at Draco. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. As they got to the top of the dungeons they heard a different voice.

“Prefect rounds should be over soon, my pet. Maybe we’ll catch some stragglers.” FILCH! Draco grabbed Ginny with a small look of panic in his eyes and dragged her through the first door he saw. He shut the door behind him and pointed to his throat.

“Finite Incantatem. Sorry,” Ginny whispered. Draco then cast a silencing charm on the door and her Kneazle slippers while grabbing Ginny’s hand. He then pulled her back into a corner, settled them into a soft chair and cast a shade charm on them. Their bodies melted into the shadows just as Filch opened the door and peered in, Mrs. Norris quick at his heels.

“Do you see anything my pet? I swore I heard someone in here” Mrs. Norris swept the room and lingered on the corner they were hiding. She let out a meow and quickly stepped around Filch and back into the hallway. He followed and they heard him mumble something about stupid kids before he shut the door.

They both let out a breathe they didn’t know they were holding and Draco lifted the shade charm. They both got up and looked around the room. It seemed to be a small lounge with a few tables, chairs and couches. “Phew! That was close. I did not want to be caught. I cannot afford detention right now.”

Draco cocked his head at her and started advancing, “Caught by Filch or caught with me?” he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. She threw her head back and laughed, throaty and wonderful.

“I think we are a bit beyond that by now my little Dragon. I have already marked you for mine” Draco’s eyes widened at the new nickname and she saw them spark silver again before he closed the distance between them. He quickly cast a silencing charm on the door and this time included a locking charm.

“Yours?!” he roared. “What makes you think I will ever be yours little Red?” He grabbed a handful of the long silky red locks behind her head and forced her to look up at him. Golden light sparked in her warm hazel eyes and he immediately knew he was playing with fire. A small growl emitted from deep in her throat.

“This.” She elevated herself to his level on her toes and captured his lips against hers. His body responded immediately, as did hers. Their eyes slid shut and they wrapped themselves around each other as if they would die without the other's touch. Their kiss was passionate and needy. Draco wanted to feel her soft skin against his lips and began to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking and licking her all the way around. There he stopped and focused on where her neck meets her shoulder, nipping lightly so not to leave a mark. _Wait. Is that what she meant by marking me?_ Ginny was purring and vibrating under his touch, distracted at the feel of his lips and tongue against her skin. She let out a small yelp that turned into a satisfied moan as teeth dug into her flesh at her collarbone.

Once again a throaty chuckle escaped her lips. “You’re a quick learner Draco. I may have to teach you more.” Draco’s grip tightened on her arse and neck as he growled in frustration and tried to bring her closer to him. He succeeded in lifting her up and roughly throwing her onto one of the couches nearby. She sat facing him while he was on his knees in between her legs, which had neatly wrapped themselves around his middle. Ginny tightened her legs around Draco pulling him towards her warm center. They both moaned into each other's mouths as his obvious erection sank into her spot and set him on fire. The warmth spread from his member to the rest of his body, slowly threatening to consume him in wanton lust and numbing instinct. As it spread up his back it began to tingle and his eyes needed to open to make sure he was still on the ground. At that moment he felt something soft brush against his neck and his eyes popped open and he pulled away from Ginny as if he was electrically shocked. He knew where her hands were, where her mouth was and the touch on his neck was NOT hers.

The lustful fire in Ginny's eyes immediately extinguished and were replaced with surprise and amusement as a giggle started and gained momentum. Draco turned his head and his cheek collided with something soft that was snuggling into where his shoulder meets his neck. "Forge! What...are you...doing?!?!!! Stop it!" Ginny was able to get out between giggles.

Draco yelped as he felt a small pinch on his arse. He looked around and Gred was growling with a piece of fabric still in his tiny jaws. Ginny snorted at the new picture and her giggles turned into all out guffaws, tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco unwrapped Ginny's legs from around his waist while detaching Gred from his robe and pulling Forge from his neck with a small huff of protest.

"Weasley! Next time you attempt to assault me with your lips please leave your little pets in your room. Now I need to go wash your filth from my body before my skin starts burning."

The giggles died down at his statement and turned into a sigh. "That's not what your body was telling me only moments ago, before my slippers cock blocked us." A simultaneous growl and a huff followed her statement.

"Such vulgar language Weasel. Next time, be sure to keep your hands to yourself and just stay out of my way. We're done here." With a quick look at the small bruise forming on her neck and a satisfied smirk, Draco stood up and turned on his heel, took the charms off the door and left. _Next time?_ Little did they know, both Ginny and Draco had that thought at exactly the same time while heading back to their respective dorms. 


	4. Risk of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler for later developments. 
> 
> Colin worries about Ginny and Pansy discovers our two favorite love/hate characters in a supply closet.

**Saturday, lunch time**

"Ginny!" 

"Hey Colin. How are things?" 

"You won't believe what happened today!" Ginny was trying to listen to what Colin was telling her, but her attention was distracted by the distinct blonde that just entered the Great Hall. He had a strange look on his face and small dark circles under his eyes. She decided to tune back into what Colin was saying while finishing lunch. There was Quidditch practice in two hours and she needed to get a good chunk of her homework done before then. 

"It's that great?!" Colin finished with flourish that only he could accomplish. Ginny laughed and asked if he wanted to go finish their homework in the library. 

"We're you even listening Gin?" 

"Yes." 

Colin sighed. "If you were, you would know that I just finished it. You ok?" 

"Yeah, just tired. I haven't been sleeping well." 

"Nightmares?" 

HA! She wishes. Her latest dreams have been filled with bouncing Ferrets and Kneazle fights, moonlight and soft blonde hair, swirling grey storms and lust ridden moans. Nightmares were the least of her worries. "Yeah, in a manner of speaking. Just stressing over exams and the Quidditch game coming up in two weeks." 

"Seriously Gin? You never worry about Quidditch. Why now?" 

"New year, new team and Harry is going to be working us really hard. Why wouldn't I worry?" At that moment her hair stood on end and she felt someone's eyes on her, burning her skin. She turned her head and locked eyes with the Ferret Prince. He was scowling at her, but his eyes were swirling with grey and silver streaks signifying an internal debate. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at him. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his food, picking at it without purpose. With a satisfied smile she told Colin she’d see him at practice and left for the library. 

Ginny took an extra hour after practice to perfect tricks and skills she had read about in her brothers Quidditch books. She took a few more laps to feel the wind in her hair and clear her mind before landing softly and sprawling out on the grass near the stands. She had finished most of her homework and only had one assignment left, a particularly nasty Potions assignment that required 5 feet of parchment. Ginny was not looking forward to it. After a few minutes of cloud gazing she sighed and headed towards the locker room to change. On her way back up to school she spotted a flash of blonde ahead of her. She quickened her pace, but didn't see anything else until she was almost at her common room. She heard a shuffling noise behind her and turned around, just in time to see another quick glimpse of blonde disappear through a door. Ginny decided the assignment could wait and headed towards the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle a pale arm shot out and dragged her inside with a certain amount of urgency. 

She was about to protest when a hand clamped over her mouth, “Just keep quiet and I won’t hurt you and neither will she.” She heard him cast a quick silencing spell. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the Ferret and was reaching for her wand when she heard it, “Drakey? Where are you? We have so much catching up to do this weekend. Where have you gone my dearest?” It was like the Hide and Seek of nightmares. Outside the door was none other than the annoying little bint Pansy Parkinson and she was calling for her Drakey. 

Ginny was having a hard time stifling her giggles at Pansy’s nickname. Draco’s eyes flashed towards her with a mix of anger and panic. She saw a flash of silver in his eyes and next thing she knew his lips were on hers and his hands tangled in her hair. She didn’t even think, she kissed him back. He pulled her head back by her hair and her mouth parted to let out a small moan. His tongue slid into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Her body immediately warmed on the outside and was working its way towards her center. He’s an insufferable git, but he knew how to kiss and she wasn’t going to stop it just yet. She backed him up until she found something to sit on and pushed him down. Draco yanked her down to straddle him, grabbed her by her arse to pull her as close to him as possible. He let out a throaty rumble when her warm, wet center rubbed against the hardness between his thighs. He was barely thinking straight, but he knew he had to control himself.  _ Time to test the little Weasel.  _ Draco tangled one hand in Ginny's hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss even more. He started to run the other one under her robe and up her thigh, eliciting a throaty purr and then a small giggle. He guessed she was ticklish right there.  _ One more level.  _ Draco ran his other hand up the opposite thigh and gripped both sides tight and pulled her hard against him, slamming their sensitive centers together. She released his lips and threw her head back to suck in a breath through clenched teeth and releasing it in a loud moan. Draco ran his tongue and lips along her jawbone, collarbone, neck, shoulders, and finally down her chest to the top of her breasts nipping occasionally; her robe restricting any other movement. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the noise of the handle or stream of light that hit them until they heard the scream. 

"Oh Gods! What in Merlin's name is happening here?!" 

Ginny thought as quick as she could and wrapped her robe and body around Draco's head. She had grabbed her wand while spreading her robe and cast a quick charm over Draco turning his hair brown, his eyes a dark stormy blue, and slightly smoothing out his sharp Malfoy features. She gave him a look that hopefully said  _ trust me _ _,_ took his hand, turned and came face to face with a flushed Pansy. 

"Well I thought maybe I could have a moment of privacy, but apparently Drakey's little stalker is scouring broom closets just to find him. Not sure that says much for your relationship Parkinson." Ginny led the disguised Draco away to the sounds of a sputtering Pansy. 

_ Wait, hang on. I'm letting myself be led around by a Weasley.  _ With that thought he stopped in his tracks and slammed Ginny back in the wall. "Change me back. NOW!" He shook with silent rage that she had attempted and even more surprisingly, succeeded in altering his looks. Never has he felt so common and uncomfortable. 

"It suits you, but I have to admit I miss my pasty little Ferret too" she said with a smirk. He released her and she ended the charm returning him to normal. Ginny leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Next time, add a locking charm" and with a wink, she was gone. Draco leaned his head against the cold stone to cool down.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _


	5. Oh Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally decides to pay attention to Ginny. What is she going to do now?

**Ginny's perspective**

Sunday and Monday passed without incident, unless you count death stares from Pansy and avoidance by Draco as incidents. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess while Colin and I played a game of Exploding Snap so the common room got a bit loud. So loud in fact I didn't notice Harry standing next to me until he spoke, "Hey Gin." I jumped and ended up taking a bad shot and almost blew off half the table and Colin’s eyebrows.

"Bloody hell Harry! You scared me. What is it?"

"Sorry. Mind if I join you? 'Mione and Ron took off on rounds" _Ick._

"Sure Harry."

After a few more rounds Colin yawned and stood up, “I'm going to head to bed. Night." Harry and I cleaned up and I decided I was tired as well.

"I'm going to head to bed too. Goodnight Harry."

"Wait Gin, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Harry, what's up? Everything ok?"

“Of course. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?” I was a little taken aback. Harry has never invited me to Hogsmeade before. I may need backup.

“I’d love to. Can I bring Colin and Luna?”

“Um, sure, why not? Ron and 'Mione will be there too.”

“Great! I’ll meet you in the Entrance Hall Saturday morning. I’m going to head to bed now. Goodnight Harry”

“Night Ginny.”

As I mount the stairs I look back at Harry and he has a goofy grin on his face. _Not good. After all the time I wasted chasing this boy around he decides to invite me out now?! I wonder how my little Dragon would feel about this?_ Ginny chuckled to herself, _guess I’ll find out Saturday._

**Tuesday**

Ginny did not have to wait long. She was enjoying her conversation with Colin discussing where they were going to go in Hogsmeade when owls came to deliver the morning mail. A small piece of parchment dropped in her lap with beautifully written script that said:

'Saturday, Shrieking Shack, 11 am, alone, NO SLIPPERS.'

Underneath the writing was a Weasel and a Ferret playing tag. Ginny let out a bark of laughter. She tucked the note away in her robes and tried to muffle the laugh in her cup, looked up and found Draco glancing at her. She nodded briefly so only he could see it. The corner of his mouth turned up and then he turned away to chat with his housemates. _This is an interesting development. His moods have been giving me whiplash lately. Maybe he’ll apologize. Ha! Right. Well, now I need to figure out a way to sneak away from my group._

“Oh Colin…” Ginny said in her sweet singsong voice.

Colin knew she was going to ask him for something. “What do you want now?”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I know that tone Ginny. What horribly devious task do you need me to perform now? And how long will you be in my debt for it?”

Ginny laughed, "Are you done with breakfast? We’ll talk about it on the way to class. I promise it will be worth your while."

"Better be," Colin said with narrowed eyes.

"Luna! Are you coming?" Luna looked up from forming her food into one of the many creatures she claims to have seen around the grounds. Ginny had no idea what it was.

"Oh sure. Maybe we'll spot a snorkstacks on the way. I heard they were congregating in History of Magic" As the three left arm in arm they didn't realize Ginny had two sets of eyes on her, one green and one grey and they were both watching the sensual swing of her hips and thinking about Saturday.


	6. Harry, Blaise, and Ron...oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows his hand, Zabini provides insight, Ron becomes a beet, and Draco learns a new word.

**Friday**

Ginny was walking down the hall lost in thought about the plan for Saturday, barely noticing her surroundings. Her and Colin had gone over things and they decided that the escape plan could not include the bookstore or her brothers shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; otherwise someone else would inevitably want to tag along. She hadn’t gone three steps past a suit of armor before a hand shot out and pulled her backwards into an alcove. She once again thumped against a hard chest, but this one felt different than last week. It was just as muscled, but less defined and a little bit shorter. She whirled around and came face to face with that chest. She looked up into sparkling emerald eyes.

“Harry! What the...” Before she could finish her sentence Harry has pressed his lips onto hers, soft and pleading. She always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Harry Potter, so she attempted to kiss him back. It didn’t feel right, there was barely any spark and her body didn’t react like it did with her little Dragon. Just as Harry’s tongue grazed her lips to gain entrance she broke it and backed away. “Harry, what are you doing?”

“I just couldn't wait for Saturday,” as he pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

“Harry...air…”

“Sorry Gin. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. Areyouseeinganyone?”

“What?” The quickly expelled phrase and change in conversation caught her off guard.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Harry slowly repeated. Ginny tried to hide her flinch. _How do I answer this? I mean technically I’m not, but I’m not interested in Harry anymore. It was just a crush._

“Not really. Why?”

“Will you go out with me Ginny?”

“Isn’t that what we are doing Saturday, Harry?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Harry…”

Harry sighed. “Alright then. Can we talk again Sunday?”

“Sure.” she relented. He placed a quick peck on her cheek with a goofy grin and he flounced away. Yes, Harry Potter flounced.

Ginny mentally slapped herself and swore out loud for letting her guard down. She didn’t want to hurt Harry, but didn’t want to be with him either. She wanted a dragon, a very ferrety looking dragon. She giggled and decided she wanted to decompress a bit before heading back to the common room. She spied a deserted classroom, went in and shut the door behind her. She leaned her forehead on the cool stone next to the door trying to relieve some of the pressure building in her head.

“Do try to be careful with him Ginevra. It’s not every day THE Draco Malfoy falls for the very object of his detestment.” Ginny yelped and jumped a foot in the air. Behind her was none other than Blaise Zabini, Draco’s closest friend and right hand man. She referred to him as a man because she wasn’t sure Crabbe and Goyle counted.

“Pardon me? Run that by me one more time. I’m certain you couldn’t have said fall for, considering his current lust/hate mood swings with me. My head's still spinning from last weekend and I even saved his sorry arse from crazy Pansy!”

Blaise chuckled and rose to leave, “Yes he told me. That was some quick thinking Red, there may be hope for you yet.”

“Hope for what?”

“Taming the Dragon,” and with that he left.

Ginny’s mind was swimming with thoughts of lusty ferrets, fiery dragons, bouncing emeralds, and her vision was filled with an angry purple redhead. _WAIT. Purple redhead_ _._ Her steps faltered and her eyes snapped up to meet her brother Ron’s.

“Ginny. What were you doing in the classroom with Zabini?” Apparently she had wandered out of the classroom, but hadn’t gotten very far. Hermione was standing next to Ron, their hands intertwined and she was rubbing his arm trying to calm him down.

“Huh?” _Very eloquent Ginny._

“Ron, I bet there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. Ginny?” Hermione looked at me with a million questions in her eyes. Ginny threw her head back and laughed. This disarmed Hermione and Ron a bit and they stepped back from her thinking her a mad woman.

“You guys think..? Oh Gods that's good.” Ginny wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and failed to contain her giggles.

“Ginny, I’ll ask one more time. What were you doing in the classroom with Zabini?” Ron’s face was starting to get purple again so she figured she’d give him an answer; didn’t mean it had to be true. _Let’s see what color I can get him._ A devious grin spread across Ginny’s face. Hermione knew that look and her lips twitched into a slight grin.

“We were having a quick shag after Harry and I snogged behind the suit of armor. I had to get the best of both houses in one day, I couldn't help myself. I really thought about using the levitation charm as well, but it wasn’t feasible in such little time.”

“WHAT?! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!” At this point Hermione snorted and eventually had to let go of Ron's arm because she was shaking so hard from laugher. “WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!”

“Ron...your face...that shade...of purple...goes perfectly...with your eyes” The two girls collapsed in the floor rolling with laughter, tears streaming down their faces. With a final roar Ron stormed off toward the Gryffindor common room, frightening anyone in his path.

The laughs quickly died down and Hermione stood and brushed herself off. “Ok, that one was pretty good Gin, but now I need to go find your brother before he hexes Harry. So Zabini?”

Ginny shrugged. “He was in there when I went into the classroom. We spoke a few words and he left. That's it. Sorry about the levitation thing.” Relief and embarrassment showed in Hermione’s eyes as she hugged Ginny.

“Alright. I’ll go calm Ron down before he gets to Harry. With his luck he’ll turn someone into a toad instead of petrifying them. And no, _I’m_ sorry.” Hermione left muttering something about a silencing charm.

Ginny shrugged and walked towards the library. She wanted to get a good portion of her homework done before tomorrow so she could enjoy Hogsmeade. Besides the fact that she didn’t want to go to her room until her brother was calm. Ginny settled in the back of the library, far away from prying eyes. She was so absorbed in her homework that she didn't notice the paper airplane buzzing around her head until it took drastic measures and hit her in temple.

“Ow. Bloody...” Ginny’s voice trailed off when she looked down at the offending object. She scanned the scant tables near her and didn't recognize anyone. She picked the paper up to examine it, but the minute her fingers grasped the side it unfolded itself and spread out on the table. She immediately recognized the writing from her last demand, _ahem, invitation ._

'Second floor, back right corner. NOW! Hurry it up Weaselette.'

 _Oh no, this will not do._ Ginny let out a little growl and looked up to see a flash of blonde disappear behind a stack of books. She wrote a response and folded the paper into a bird and gave it a sharp beak. She muttered a return spell and it flew upstairs.

“Ow! Bloody hell!” Ginny giggled as a stream of expletives came flowing from the second floor. “WHAT?!” A few people looked around to find where the sound emanated from. The thundering footsteps that followed the outburst gave it away and an enraged Draco came plowing down the stairs and headed straight for Ginny. She sat back and waited for him to approach the table. He didn’t even stop as he leaned down, grabbed her arm, and yanked her out of her chair towards the book stacks. He stopped when he determined no one could see them and shoved Ginny back into the stacks.

“Oy, Dra…” Before she could finish Draco had crushed his lips against hers, tangling one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. Ginny responded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing the blonde strands of hair at the base of his neck. The kiss was angry, but needy, and she knew that she had pissed him off, but she didn’t care. He needed to know that she was not at his beck and call. He wrapped his hands around her arse and pulled her up to sit on a bookshelf and straddle him. It was the perfect height for him to grind into her soft center.

As he slammed against her he couldn't help the words that escaped, low and seductive, “Gods Ginevra. You’re already wet.” Ginny bit her lip and threw her head back to keep in the pleasurable sound that tried to escape. She brought her head down to Draco’s collarbone and began kissing and nibbling all the way up to his ear.

“Draco,” she whispered against his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

“Ginevra” She usually didn’t like her full name, but hearing it from his lips gave her an unexpected thrill. _NO. Stay strong Ginny._ She pushed him away gently and he stumbled a bit not expecting it.

“What was that for?” Draco’s eyes flashed from hooded silver to angry grey and back to playful silver as quick as she’s ever seen, a mischievous grin gracing his reddened lips. “Playing hard to get? You shouldn’t deny yourself the pleasure. Nobody refuses the Slytherin Sex God.” A throaty laugh escapes Ginny’s lips and she pulls him close by two handfuls of his uniform, his lips barely out of reach from hers, his eyes wide.

“No Draco. I am not yours to command as you please.” Ginny let him go and hopped off the shelf. She gathered up her books and left the library without so much as a look behind, hips swaying with confidence. Draco was left standing with his jaw hanging open staring at the bookshelf she just vacated. No one would have thought that one little word, two little letters, would be his undoing. The one phrase Draco had never heard in his life was also the sweetest phrase to ever graze her lips besides his name. No.


	7. That's Why They Call Them Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday...
> 
> Feelings and relationships get mixed up, flipped upside down, and ground raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one get a bit racy, loves. Just FYI.
> 
> It's a bit longer and hopefully it strike everyone's fancy long enough to give me time to set up the next chapter.

**Saturday**

Friday night Draco’s dreams were filled with red hair, breathy laughs, and lustful thoughts. He awoke early Saturday with a start staring straight into the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

“Bloody hell Zabini! What do you want?!” He started and threw his pillow at Blaise

“Oy mate, you ok? You were moaning and scaring Crabbe and Goyle. They actually fled to breakfast early. What’s going on?” _Oh shit! I was making noises in my sleep? Wait, I have my own room._

“Blaise, what are you doing in my room?”

“Granger let us in. We have Quidditch practice before Hogsmeade. You scheduled extra sessions for the game coming up in a few weeks. We came to get you for breakfast and we could hear you through your door; we thought you had been hexed. Couldn’t have our captain and seeker dropping dead before the game. It would take too long to train a replacement.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment Blaise, but don’t do it again. Gives me the bloody creeps. Now get out so I can get dressed.”

Blaise laughed, “Not yet Draco. Looking at the state of your sheets I’d say those weren’t moans of pain, but of pleasure. I’m curious, were you dreaming of a certain redheaded minx?” Draco’s eyes went wide, but he was facing away from Blaise and had controlled his reaction by the time he turned to him.

A smirk spread across his face, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the bed. “You do know that almost every guy in school wants her, right? The little Weasel has grown up and people are starting to notice. She’s quite intelligent too.”

“Well she did pull that little stunt on me with Pansy the other day. Quick thinking.” Then Draco’s features grew dark.

“Draco? You ok?” Blaise narrowed his eyes when Draco growled at him.

“The little tart told me no.”

“SHE WHAT?! Merlin’s beard! Is that the first time you’ve heard that word? How’s your ego? Still intact?” Blaise poked Draco in the arm prompting another launched pillow.

“Shut it Zabini.”

Blaise laughed and tossed the pillows back on Draco’s bed. “Get up. I’m starving. I want to eat before practice and shower before heading to Hogsmeade. Maybe I’ll catch up with the little Weasel when I get there, get her side of the story.” Blaise wiggled his eyebrows as Draco glared at him and shoved him out the door.

“Giiiiiiiinnyyyyyyy!!!!!” Ginny slowly opened her eyes from underneath her nice warm comforter.

She yelped and tumbled out of bed. “Ow.” The boyish giggling started. “COLIN! How did you get up here?!” She said to the face that was hovering just inches from her. _Wait...hovering?_ She slowly got up from the floor, rubbing her arse where she landed and stared. Colin was sitting on his broom in front of her. _Ah, that's why the staircase didn’t change. Smart. I’ll have to try that one of these days._

“Did you want to go flying for a little bit before we head to Hogsmeade? Well, after a quick breakfast of course. I’m starving!”

Ginny laughed, “That sounds great Colin. Now get out and let me dress.”

Ginny and Colin shoved some food into their mouth and with a few extra rolls in their pockets they sprinted out of the Great Hall towards the pitch. Right before they hit the double doors, Ginny heard her name and reluctantly skid to a stop.

“Ginny!” _Oh hell._

“Hi Harry.”

“Why do you have your broom? Aren’t you coming to Hogsmeade with us?”

“Yes, Colin and I just wanted to practice some new plays before we left. See you later!” Ginny grabbed Colin’s arm and pulled him out the door leaving a confused Harry behind them. They hopped on their brooms and headed out towards the pitch, but stopped short and dismounted when they got there. Slytherin was having practice and she doubted they would take too kindly to the two Gryffs being there as well. Just as they were getting their brooms ready to take off towards the castle they heard someone calling them.

“Oy, Red! Camera boy!” Colin rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname. They turned around and saw Blaise Zabini heading toward them with Draco Malfoy not far behind yelling expletives at him.

“Colin Creevey.”

“What?”

“His name is Colin Creevey, Zabini.”

“Ah well, nice to meet you Colin Creevey. Blaise Zabini. So Red, what are you two doing here?”

At this point Draco was walking up behind Blaise glaring daggers at the back of his head. “What the hell Zabini?! We are in the middle of practice! You can't just break off whenever you see a pretty girl flying by...” It was then that Draco noticed the girl standing there. “Weaslette? What are you doing here?”

Ginny chuckled. “So you think I'm pretty Malfoy? Never thought I’d see the day you’d pay a Weasley a compliment.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. Blaise smiled at her and winked.

"You might want to leave before you get whiplash, Red." Ginny threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"I think you may be right Zabini. I shall take my leave." Ginny curtsied and Blaise bowed taking her hand and kissing it. Draco's narrowed eyes snapped to Ginny's hand against Blaise's mouth and he restrained the growl that threatened to escape, but bared his teeth instead. "Parting is such sweet sorrow! Colin, shall we retreat to the castle and turn a few laps?"

Colin rolled his eyes and mounted his broom. "Merlin you're weird, Gin."

Ginny laughed and turned to go, but not before she snuck a wink at Draco. "See you later Ferret."

His eyes sparked mischievously and he answered with a feral grin. "Yes you will, little Weasel."

Ginny and Colin ran back to their dorm flushed and excited. They had talked while flying and finally figured out how to distract the Golden Trio and give Ginny time to visit the Shrieking Shack without discovery. Now they just needed to grab Luna before she got to the Great Hall. They got ready quickly and sprinted towards the Ravenclaw dorm and saw a blonde head of hair disappear around the corner.

“Luna! Hey! Wait up!” They rounded the corner and stopped short, almost crashing into the back of her.

“Merlin Luna! I didn’t realize you were that close. Sorry about that.” Colin said sheepishly.

“Oh it’s alright.” Luna said in her dreamy state. “I just heard my name so I stopped. I didn’t know if Bandersnatches had some into the castle to lure me out by calling my name. They respond to movement you know. If I hadn’t stopped, they would have devoured me whole, but I’m glad it was just you. So what is it?” After the looks of bewilderment left Ginny and Colin’s faces, they explained their plan. “So you want me to distract Harry while everyone else, except you of course Ginny, goes around and gets presents for my fake birthday party tomorrow?” A pink tinge crept onto Luna’s cheeks. Ginny and Colin both knew Luna had a crush on Harry and thought it was best that she be the one to distract him.

“Well now that you say it out loud Lu, it doesn’t seem plausible.” Little did Luna know, the last minute surprise birthday party was real and they had already sent invitations to everyone to meet in the Room of Requirement Sunday at 2pm.

“No!” They looked at Luna in surprise. “No, that's ok. I don’t mind distracting Harry for a little while. Are we still meeting at the Three Broomsticks for lunch?” Ginny and Colin breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yes. Noon at the Three Broomsticks,” Ginny confirmed.

“Good. Hullo Harry, Ron, Hermione!” Luna waved as they walked towards their group in the Great Hall. Ron had Hermione tucked under his arm and was whispering in her ear about something. She stifled a giggle and her head shot up when she heard Luna and her face blushed to match her boyfriend's hair.

“Oh. Hello everyone. Are we ready to go?” Ginny chuckled at Hermione and was mildly interested in what Ron had said to her to make her cheeks go red when she saw the rest of the group.

After everyone had been checked and headed off to Hogsmeade, Ginny began to get nervous. This is the first time her and Malfoy had actually planned to meet, well not counting the disaster of the prefect bathroom. Ginny was going over the list in her head: _Hair down: check. Makeup: check. Contraceptive spell: check, you never know. What was going to happen? What did he want? What do I want? Should I have been more prepared? Should I have worn jeans instead of a skirt?_ She let out a frustrated growl under her breath.

“Hey Gin, you ok?”

“Yeah, just frustrated Col. I just don’t know what to expect. I’m getting nervous.”

Colin rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t you think it's a bit late for that?”

Ginny chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Think the skirt is too much?”

Colin laughed. “With those legs...yes. And they seem to have struck someone else’s fancy as well. What are you going to do about Harry?” Ginny looked up and she caught Harry watching her and he quickly turned away. Her and Colin had talked about what happened the other day and she was still trying to figure out how to let Harry down easy.

“I have no idea Col. Let's just get through today. He said he wanted to talk tomorrow.”

“Did you want me to be there?”

“No. I need to do it myself.”

Ginny and Colin then focused back on the group and joined in with the chatter around them. They visited a few shops before Ginny finally pulled Harry aside. It was 10:45am and she needed to leave the group. “Harry, come here.”

“What’s up Gin?”

“Can you distract Luna for a little while? We all want to break off and get her presents for tomorrow. We’ll meet back at The Three Broomsticks at noon. Can you help us out?”

“Sure Gin, anything.” and Harry gave her a winning, but cautious smile.

“Thanks Harry.” Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry then slid over to Luna and whispered something to her. She smiled and told everyone they would see them in an hour for lunch. Ginny turned to everyone else. “Ok, we only have an hour to get everything for Luna. Let’s go!” They all broke off towards the shops, Colin mouthing ‘good luck’ before he walked away.

Ginny waited a minute or two before heading towards the Shrieking Shack, her stomach fluttering, but strangely calmer than she was earlier. She kept to the building shadows making sure that no one was openly observing her stroll. She crept over the small fence that surrounded the grounds and slipped inside the door. Instantly, the hairs in the back of her neck rose and a shiver went down her spine, her wand out of her sleeve and in her hand. “Dragon?”

A low throaty chuckle entered her ears and it was filled with mirth, but she knew it wasn’t his. “Waiting for your ferret in shining armor to take you in here Ginevra? Away from the Boy-Who-Keeps-Following-You-Around?” _Ah. I see. He’s sent his man to let me down easy._ Ginny chuckled matching his tone, but her laugh was not filled with such amusement as it was with ice. His laughter stopped.

She didn't turn around to face him when she spoke. “I see your man has left you with his burden, Zabini. Please tell the little Dragon that I may not be so inclined to join him next time he requests my presence.” As her hand turned the knob to leave, a hand stopped her.

“Don’t leave Red. Just give him a minute. He’ll be here soon. I was just teasing.”

“Wait, you were sent here to get me to stay?” She asked, turning on him.

“Well, not really. I knew he was supposed to meet you, but he is having a hard time getting away from Pansy. I took it upon myself to make sure you’d stay.” Ginny let out a bark of laughter and covered her mouth quickly. She knew the walls were not very soundproof and she hadn’t thought to cast a silencing charm yet.

“I thought you were here to tell me to bugger off!”

“Oh Gods no. He’s grown quite fond of you Red, but don't tell him I told you; he might try and hex me, but I don’t play fair. Though I did want to ask you about your side of the story in the library. You do realize that no one has ever told Draco no and gotten away unharmed, right?”

Ginny laughed. “He sent me a note while I was studying that told me to meet him NOW. I said no. He responded with quite a few profanities and…” She blushed and trailed off not knowing what Malfoy had told him.

“I know the rest Red, but why the theatrics?”

“He needed to know I am not at his beck and call. He can't just order me around like a house elf or one of his little conquests.”

Blaise raised his eyebrows at this and whistled. “You're right Red, you’re not like the others and that may be exactly what he needs.” Ginny slightly pouted at that statement. _There are others?! Well, his reputation does precede him. I should have known there was more than just me. Oh calm yourself, we haven't even shagged! Yet._

Ginny composed herself and put her wand back up her sleeve. She looked at her watch. “Alright, he’s got 5 minutes before I leave. You better have him hurry.” Ginny’s eyes sparkled and Blaise nodded his head towards her and left through the back entrance. Ginny settled into a chair in the sitting room and leaned her head back. She had just closed her eyes when she heard low murmurs coming from behind the door.

"Draco, what do you think you are doing? The mutual attraction is obvious, but why drag it out when you know you can’t be together without a fight?"

"Who said I wanted to be with her? She's a Weasley, a plaything. I just want to have a little fun right now."

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Drake, but when you lose her I don't want to hear about it. Now go see your little redhead. She's been waiting patiently for you."

"Wait, she'll still here?! I thought she would have left by now. Pansy was harder than usual to get rid of."

"Don't bugger this up, Malfoy. I don't want to have to say I told you so."

Ginny heard the gravel under Draco's feet as he turned to open the door. She readjusted herself so that she was lounging in the chair, one leg draped over the armrest, the other planted on the ground. She opened the buttons on her cloak, closed her eyes, and waited.

"Well, Ginev..." Draco's words caught in his throat as he looked at the beauty before him. Her position wasn't very ladylike, but it was sexy as hell especially with the skirt she was wearing.

"Mmmm Draco? Is that you? I must have drifted off. I only closed my eyes for a minute." They locked eyes as she brought her head up from the seat. Draco gasped slightly took a step back at the sight. Her eyes were full of fire, but there was something else he couldn't quite place. She pointed her finger at him and curled it towards her beckoning him forward and spoke seductively. "Come here my little dragon. We don't have much time and a have a few things I want to accomplish." His eyes widened and he immediately strode forward. "Kneel"

"What? You expect me..."

"I expect you to listen," Ginny snapped at him as turned and sat facing him in the chair. Her face was level with his belt and she could already see the beginning of an erection. She chuckled and ran her fingers from his belt, over his crotch and down one thigh. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation running through his body. "Kneel Draco," she said with some force and yanked on his pant legs. He had no choice now. _She had already cast a softening charm on the floor. Clever girl._ He looked up at her once his knees hit the ground. "Good little Ferret. Now let's see if the Slytherin Sex God can live up to his reputation." _Revenge, passion, pain. That's what is burning in her eyes. She heard us. Wait? Why do I care?_ Draco's thoughts were interrupted by pain and he let out a surprised shout.

"Aw did I hurt the little dragon? I thought you were supposed to be indestructible? Now pay attention," Ginny growled. Draco reached up to his earlobe and was glad there was no blood, but she was going to pay for that. He grabbed her legs to straddle him and pulled her forward into him. Their moans were muffled by the meeting of their lips and teeth. It was a hard, desperate kiss. They wanted to touch and taste everything at once. Ginny could feel Draco's erection hard against her center and she forgot herself for a moment. _Focus Ginny._ She pulled her hand out of his hair to unbutton the front of his cloak. She pulled it halfway down his arms and pulled tight pinning them against his sides. She pulled out of the kiss and smiled menacingly at him.

"Now Draco, I will let you out of this on two conditions."

"Anything Ginevra," he said breathily.

She chuckled. "Anything, you say? That's very dangerous ground my little ferret. You sure you want to agree to that?"

"Just give me the conditions, then we'll talk."

"Alright then. One, no sex and two, no removal of clothing except our cloaks." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That does not leave us much to work with little weasel."

"Get creative ferret." She released his arms and he shrugged off his cloak. He reached up and removed hers as well. Draco tangled one hand in her hair and brought her in for a kiss. Ginny nibbled his bottom lip and he stroked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips and allowed him to explore. His other hand went to her shirt, first brushing along the side of her breast and slowly working his hand over it kneading them gently. She let out a small purr and reached for his shirt. She untucked it in a quick motion and slid her hands under his shirt. She slowly dragged her fingertips up to his shoulder eliciting a hiss from him against her lips. She smirked against his lips. _Another level._ She then curled her fingers and dragged her nails down his bare flesh.

He broke the kiss and moaned out loud, "Yes Ginevra. Anything."

"Mmmm that's what I like to hear little dragon."

"Here's my condition..."

"Wait, that wasn't..."

"It’s only one: you have to call me Draco."

"Fine. Now grab my arse and pull me against you, Draco. Hard." He snarled in protest, but did what she wanted. Simultaneous moans of pleasure were heard throughout the house as they were slammed together at their centers. Draco grabbed her hip with one hand and ran the other down her skirt and under to the sweet flesh of her thigh squeezing lightly. "That's it Draco. Just a little closer." Ginny bit her bottom lip and let out small mew. Draco's eyes closed and he smirked. He ran his hand all the way up her skirt and grabbed where her thigh met her hip while simultaneously grabbing her hair and pulling her into a deep kiss. She gasped and bit his bottom lip. He growled and ran his fingers down her knickers and then slipping his thumb under on his way back up. Ginny began to make little whimpering sounds as Draco swirled his thumb around her clit.

"Gods Ginevra. You're so wet. I just want to taste you, see if you're as sweet as I imagine."

She chuckled, "So you've been imagining me Draco? Tell me how. Or would you rather show me?" She widened her eyes comically, challenging him.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and a feral grin spread across his face. "I thought I'd have you begging, but asking will do for now." Draco gave her a brief, but lust filled kiss before he moved aside knickers to get better access to her growing wetness. With one hand under her shirt working its way to her breasts and one holding her knickers, Draco ran his tongue teasingly along her swollen lips. With each pass his tongue went deeper until it found her opening and he plunged it inside her. A small scream left her lips and ended in a moan. He then began to lick her clit while he slipped one finger inside her. Her moan got louder with each stroke and he couldn't help but think it was the most sensual sound he had ever heard. She tasted like pure sweetness, like it was the one thing he'd been craving his whole life, he couldn't get enough of it. Draco slipped in a second finger and curved then up to hit her soft spot.

"Oh Draco. Don't stop." He stood corrected. THAT was the most sensual thing he’s ever heard and he felt his pants tighten. She had her hands tangled in his blonde hair pushing his mouth against her swollen mound. He could feel her getting tighter around his fingers. "Oh gods. I'm going...I'm going to..." Draco gave one last thrust as she came and moved his mouth over her opening to catch every drop. She let out a scream as she came in Draco's mouth and her grip tightened in his hair, mixing his pleasure and pain. When he was done licking her swollen lips, he took his head away and replaced her knickers. Ginny's fingers were still tangled in his blonde locks as she brought his head back up towards hers. She brought him within an inch of her face and smirked. _Let’s see how my little ferret handles this._ Her tongue darted out of her lips as she licked herself off of his mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned, enjoying the sensation.

"Gods Ginevra. I've never had anyone do THAT before."

She let out a throaty chuckle. "There's a first time for everything, my little dragon." She pulled him in and kissed him deeply, their tongues mixing together sweat, saliva, and her juices leaving a satisfying taste for both. Ginny finally broke off the kiss to breathe and looked at her watch. "Well Draco, darling, it looks like our time is up."

"Wait, what?! What about me?"

She smirked. She untangled herself from him and stood up. She took out her wand, performed the appropriate cleaning spells on both of them and buttoned up her cloak. She offered him her hand and his cloak, of which he took both. Once they were both were put back together she grabbed him by his clothes and brought his ear down next to her mouth.

"How does it feel to be the plaything?" She whispered coldly. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door, head held high. Draco slumped down into the seat she just vacated and bowed his head. He let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair leaning back in the chair.

"Touché, my little Weasel. You win this round, but you will pay."

Draco collected himself and headed out. After his sweet tooth diverted him towards  Honeyduke's, he headed back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to be out anymore and he needed to feel that sweet release he gave the little Weasel moments before. He brushed off Pansy feigning a headache and by the time he left her incessant whining, it wasn't a lie and it barely exceeded the ache in his groin. Blaise caught his arm as he passed and he mouthed 'later.' He needed a break from everyone and everything. He went back to his room for a good wank and a nap and thoughts of Ginny never left him as she invaded everything including his dreams. She turned him on, she challenged him, she wasn't afraid of him, she had lied for him, rescued him, and then she had used him. Just like he had planned to use her. He could still smell her on himself and his clothes and it set his senses on fire. If he closed his eyes, he could see the pain in her eyes from earlier. He didn't want to be the cause of it again, but he also knew that she was a Weasley and him a Malfoy. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was truly lost.

Ginny was feeling quite pleased, both physically and mentally. She had successfully gotten off and put Malfoy in his place at the same time. It was supposed to be an easy win-win, so why did it not feel like a complete victory? She could still feel his lips on hers, his hands on her skin, and the chills that ran down her back when he spoke her name. Ginny was so lost in thought that when she came around the corner she almost crashed into Harry and Luna who were snogging in the corner. Ginny snapped her head up and let out a surprised yelp and jumped back.

“Oh Gods! I’m sorry! Wait, Harry? Luna? Um...” Ginny blushed as Harry and Luna sprung apart as if electrocuted.

“Gin! Oh dear, um...well…” Harry blushed redder than she has ever seen and Ginny started laughing.

“It’s all right Harry. We’ll talk later. It's time to meet everyone for lunch.” She hooked one arm through Luna’s and the other through Harry’s with a huge grin on her face as she steered them toward the Three Broomsticks. _I guess my problem has solved itself, but I should still talk to them._ Ginny whispered to Luna and then Harry in turn to meet her in Gryffindor at 1:30pm tomorrow so that they could talk.

“Luna, please go ahead in and find everyone. I’d like to talk to Harry for a second.” Luna gave Ginny a questioning look, but Ginny's eyes reassured her there was nothing to worry about.

“Sure, Ginny.” Ginny turned back to Harry and he was fidgeting with his robe and couldn't even look at her. She put a finger under his chin to bring his eyes to hers.

“Harry, it’s ok. I’m not upset, but I am curious as to how it happened.“ Harry visibly relaxed and sighed with relief; he knows the Weasley temper and would rather not cross it, especially with Ginny.

“I’m sorry Ginny. It was not part of my original plan to distract her, but I panicked.”

“Wait, what? You panicked and you ended up snogging?” Ginny threw her head back and laughed. “Oh Gods Harry, that’s great! Luna has had a crush on you for a while.”

“She has? Well, that would explain why she kissed me back so...um…quickly.”

“Do you like her Harry?”

“Yeah, I think I do. You’re not angry?”

“Not at all, but it does remind me that I have someone to apologize to later.”

“Who?”

“No one Har, don’t worry about it.”

“Ginny...”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, like I promised. Now let's go in. Luna is staring at me and you know what they say about the quiet ones.”

“No, what?”

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes. “Oh Harry.”

_Sigh. I need to talk to Draco._


	8. Kitchen Encounters and Happy Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday  
> It's a bit of a filler chapter, but fun nonetheless. Odd encounters in Gryffindor, Draco in the kitchens, and Luna's Birthday.

**Sunday**

Ginny woke up and stretched, glad to be alone. She did not need to be woken up to Colin’s face two days in a row, best friend or not. She had slept in so she decided to head down to the kitchens instead of dealing with the lingering students in the Great Hall. She brushed her hair, threw her cloak on over her pajamas, and slipped on her Kneazle slippers. "Good morning boys. Ready for breakfast? We're going to the kitchens." She received one huff and a snore in response because apparently Forge was still sleeping. Ginny chuckled to herself and headed towards the kitchen. As she was passing through the common room she heard giggling emanating from the couches followed by shushing sounds. 

"Oi! Get a room!" The one head that popped up over the couch wasn't what surprised her, it was the two heads on two different couches that made her yelp. Ron's head popped up from one near the work tables and Harry's head popped up from another near the fireplace. Ginny groaned and put her head in her hands. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. 

"Hey Gin. Still on for 1:30?" Harry asked. 

Ron’s eyes narrowed. "Why are you meeting Harry at 1:30, Ginevra?" 

"It's not what you think, Ronald," she replied putting an annoyed emphasis on his full name.

It was then that Luna's head popped up next to Harry's and Ron's eyes went wide. "It's fine Ron. We're all meeting at 1:30," Luna defended dreamily. She then yanked Harry down onto the couch with her and her wand shot up and cast a silencing spell around them. By the time Ginny turned to Ron's couch his head was gone, but she still heard giggling. 

“'Mione! Spell please and no levitating!" Hermione's snort was cut short as the spell was surprisingly cast by Ron. Ginny blanched and left the tower.  _Double ick. _

Ginny tickled the pear, entered the kitchens, and stopped short. In front of her was an amusing, yet endearing picture. None other than the Amazing Bouncing Ferret was curled up on an overstuffed loveseat with a cup of hot coffee in his hands, completely passed out. 

“Miss Ginny!” 

“Shhhhhhhhh Dobby! Don’t wake him!” Ginny said in a hushed tone, pointing to the couch. 

“Dobby sorry Miss Ginny. Dobby be quiet now. What can Dobby get Miss Ginny for breakfast?” 

“Just some eggs, bacon and toast please, Dobby. Oh and coffee.” Dobby bowed and ran off to get what Ginny had asked for. She turned back to make sure Draco had not moved or woken up. She went over to him and took the cup of coffee out of his hands to place on the table. She lifted his head slightly and sat down putting his head in her lap. She started to absently stroke his hair while staring at the fireplace waiting for her food. Draco’s hair felt like silk and easily slid through her fingers. She could tell he hadn't put the copious amounts of gel in it that he usually wears and she liked it. After a few minutes Ginny felt Draco’s body fully relax and snuggle into her lap. It tickled and made her giggle. She stopped abruptly and blushed once she noticed where Draco’s hands had moved. He had absently wrapped one arm around her thigh and tucked his hand underneath it. She started to grow warm not only in her face, but also in between her legs. She let out a quiet moan and bit her bottom lip. 

Draco’s body reacted in his sleep and he squeezed her thigh letting out a small hum against her leg. She froze and sudden movement woke Draco up. It was then he realized that he was not in his bedroom and was resting on warm skin. Draco took a deep breath and froze.  _Wait, this smell is familiar, sweet, intoxicating. _

“Weaselette?” 

“Ferret?" 

“Why am I in your lap?” 

Ginny chuckled. “Because I put you there. Would you like to stay there for a while? I was enjoying myself before you woke up. You’re actually quite pleasant when you’re not speaking.” She started running her hands through his hair again and Draco hesitated, not really knowing what to do. As he tried to get up he realized he couldn’t, apparently Ginny had made the decision for him and he was magically bound to the loveseat. She felt him struggling and placed a hand over his mouth, knowing he would speak his mind soon. “Hush Dragon. Just enjoy yourself.” With a frustrated huff he closed his eyes and was surprised at the little chills running up his spine from her light touch. He let out a deep sigh of resignation and he vibrated against her. Ginny wasn’t sure how long she could take him doing that and had to bite her lip again to keep from making any noise. Eventually Draco fell back asleep and she released the spell before moving to another seat to finish her breakfast. 

Ginny sat staring into the fire, losing herself in thought. Dobby kept checking on her and refilling her coffee without her noticing. She looked at her watch out of habit and realized it was getting late. 

“Oh no! It's almost 1:30! I’m sorry Dobby, but I have to go meet up with Harry.” 

“Harry Potter?! Can Dobby come with Miss Ginny to see Harry Potter?” 

“Sorry Dobby, not this time, but I will tell him to visit soon. Thank you for everything this morning.” 

“Dobby is happy to help Miss Ginny.” Ginny shot up and ran out the door, apparently she had drank a lot of coffee without noticing and felt a bit jittery. She made it up Gryffindor in record time and wasn't surprised to find Harry hand in hand on the couch with Luna. 

"Hey Harry, Luna." 

"Hey Gin" 

"Hullo Ginny" Luna waved and Ginny settled in next to Harry ready to discuss the birds and the bees and turned to look at his face. He was staring off into space with a dreamy expression that rivaled Luna's usual one. She waved her hand in front of his face and he didn’t move. 

“Harry? Hello?” 

“Huh, what?” 

Ginny giggled, “I can see that Luna may have already introduced you to one of the topics of our conversation.” 

Harry blushed. “Oh. We haven’t just snogged you know.” Harry looked slightly offended and that make Ginny laugh. 

“I never said that Harry. I just want to make sure you know that if you hurt her, you’ll have to deal with me. And probably Colin.” Harry flinched at that. Colin was different than he used to be and was getting very good at hexes. 

“Alright, I understand.” 

“Ok, good because I really don't want to hex you Harry.”  

Luna laughed at that, “Me either.” Once their laughter died down Ginny spoke again. 

"Harry, Luna, I need you to know that I'm not angry and I'm happy for you two.” She turned towards Harry fully before addressing him. “Harry, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner that I didn't have feelings for you anymore. Luna, you're one of my best friends and I can see that you are happy. Friends?"

"Friends." Harry and Luna chorused. 

"Now who's up for a quick game of Exploding Snap? Colin, get over here! We need one more." 

"Already here." Ginny yelped. Apparently Colin had quietly moved closer to them while she was talking to Harry and Luna. He loved scaring her and was rewarded with a well placed scowl.

As the game progressed things got loud. They had almost finished the pack when Hermione and Ron came into the common room. “Hey Gin. Are you almost done with the game?” 

“Yes, we should be done soon, Ron.” 

“It's still early, but did you want to do some extra training in the Room of Requirement? Never can be too careful.” 

“Sure. Everyone up for that? It’s only 2.” Everyone answered in the positive and after clean up and changing their clothes, they headed towards the room. As they approached the door, it turned yellow.

“That’s interesting,” Luna said. “I’ve never seen that before.” 

“Me either. Let’s find out what it means,” Ginny answered. As they pushed the door open, they saw food spread out on a long table as well as balloons and cake. Chairs and tables were set up in a semi-circle with one chair at the front. 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone came out of hiding to surprise Luna for her birthday. 

“Oh my. Did you do this for me?” 

“Of course Luna. You’re our friend. Happy Birthday!” 

“Thank you.” Ginny gathered the 5 of them around to hug Luna. Luna then went off with Harry to say hello and thank you to everyone there. She just couldn’t believe that her friends did this for her and her heart was full. The party went on for several hours and by the end of the night everyone went home happy and full. They all climbed into their beds and slept soundly. 


	9. One Ring to Rule Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gives Draco a present so they can be seen together in the hallways. Draco learns some interesting information from Pansy and begins to plot his revenge.

**Tuesday**

It had been a long day and Ginny was exhausted. She was leaving the library late after a long study session with the Golden Trio, Colin, Neville, and Luna. Sleep did not come easy last night and she could barely keep her eyes open; the only thing keeping her upright was her one foot in front of the other. She decided to use a shortcut to get back to the common room and got completely turned around. _How did I get to Tapestry Corridor?_ As she was starting to head up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower, she heard the kitchen door open and immediately backed into the shadows. It just happened the be the last person she expected to see, but so desperately wanted to, Draco Malfoy. As she was about to step out and greet him, she saw a carrot fly out of his bag and smack him in the side of the head and then a huffing noise.

“Well how am I supposed to know what to feed you?! How did I get stuck with you anyway? Why couldn’t I have gotten Forge, at least he likes me.” A small squeak of protest came from his bag. “Alright I’m sorry. But it's taken you long enough.” Draco reached his hand into the bag and it started purring. Ginny couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. Draco pulled his hand out of the bag holding his wand, “Who’s there?”

“You know ferret, you probably shouldn’t put your wand in the same place as Gred. He quite smart for a Kneazle slipper.” Ginny stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the column at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco smirked, “Oh I know.” At Ginny’s voice, Gred’s head popped out of the bag and he let out a huge squeak when he saw her. She put on a sing-song voice and went over to him.

“Come here Gred. Did the bad little ferret try to feed you carrots? Aw. Yeah, I know. He should have known you are a slipper and don’t really eat.” Ginny took Gred from Draco’s bag and put him in hers, giving him a quick pet. “How did you end up with Gred? I was wondering where he got off to”

“Sunday, in the kitchen. I woke up to him laying on my chest and growling at me. You must have left him behind. That wasn’t very nice you know, sticking me to the loveseat.” She gave him a fake look of innocence and his shoulders tightened up.

“Oh? How about the wall?” With that Ginny dropped her bag and shoved him back against the wall using two fists full of his robe. She went up on her toes and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his and tasted sweet. Draco dropped his bag and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other against the wall to steady himself. His palm connected with a handle and he pushed it. They tumbled into an old broom closet and fell to the floor. Ginny landed on top of him with a small ‘oof’

“Are you ok Draco?” He responded by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down to kiss him again. He attempted to use his foot to close the door, but it didn’t work as he hoped and they were surrounded in semi-darkness. Ginny brushed her tongue against his lips to gain entrance and he moaned quietly against her mouth. Their tongues met as they began to explore each others mouths. She straddled him and he brought his knees up behind her. He broke the kiss briefly to open his eyes and breathe. Her red hair was illuminated from behind by the little light coming in through the door. It framed her face as well as his as she stared down at him and smiled. She put her hand behind his head and brought him up with her as she sat up. She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her back to pull her closer and the other hand cupped her face. The kisses that began slow and sweet started to get needy and desperate. Ginny began to unbutton Draco’s robe and slipped her hands inside. He then reached up to her robe to repeat the motion when they heard a small sound. She brought her hands to his shoulders and broke the kiss, looking around to see where the noise came from. There in the door was Gred, looking from them to outside the doorway and back and he kept squeaking at them.

“Draco, I think we need to go. Gred is warning us.”

“What? The Weaslette doesn’t want to be caught in such a compromising position with me?”

“I thought it would be the other way around ferret? What would happen to your reputation if rumor spread you were found in a storage closet snogging the littlest Weasel?”

“Better than being found with the other Weasel,” Draco mumbled under his breath. Ginny heard him and laughed out loud. She quickly covered her mouth when she heard who was out there.

“Ginny? Is that you? Where are you? There’s her bag ‘Mione. Who’s bag is that?” Ginny’s head landed on Draco’s shoulder as she sighed. She did not want to deal with Ron right now, especially because of her voluntary compromising position.

“Draco, shadow charm. Now.”

“I don’t have my wa… Oh, thanks Gred.” Ginny grabbed Gred and Draco performed the charm on the three of them just as the door opened to show a very confused Ron and Hermione.

“Why would Ginny’s bag be out here if she isn’t? Let’s check the kitchens, ‘Mione.”

“Maybe she fell asleep by the fire, Ron.” Once they heard the kitchen door close Draco removed the shadow charm. Ginny got up and put Gred in her robe pocket. She grabbed the ring that she had put in there earlier and placed it in Draco’s hand. He looked at his hand.

“What is this? Asking me to marry you so soon little weasel?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Even I’m not that desperate ferret. It’s charmed. Took me all bloody night too, so you better appreciate it.”

“What does it do? It's not hexed is it?” Ginny shook her head at him as he held it at arm's length.

“No. When you put it on your finger it will change your features to my mystery man.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he chuckled.

“You mean the blue eyed, brown haired commoner you find so enthralling?”

“Yes that’s the one. I also had the charm soften your features so you don’t look so...Draco-ish.” She absently flailed her hand at his face.

“I’m not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult.”

Ginny roller her eyes at him. “Just try it out.” Draco put on the ring and immediately his features began to change. He started to pat himself down and check in his robes and Ginny laughed. “It's only your face and coloring, everything else is the same. Relax.”

“I had to make sure. You are quite cunning and I wouldn’t put it past you to slip something else in there, like a love potion or limb reducer.”

“Did the infamous Malfoy heir just compliment a Weasley? You’re losing your touch, that’s twice in a week, and to my face no less.”

“Sod off, Weaslette.”

“That’s more like it.” He grabbed her and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. “I only gave you the ring if you want to talk to me in the hallways. If you’re going to kiss me, take it off. I prefer my ferrets pasty and Draco-ish.” An amused grin spread across his face and turned into an all out laugh as he slipped the ring from his finger. Ginny was slightly taken aback. She had never actually seen or heard Draco genuinely laugh before. She felt a slight tug in her chest at the sight, once he had returned to his normal features.

“I like you Weaslette, you make me laugh and very few people can do that. I accept the ring. Friends?” He stuck out his hand to shake hers and she took it.

“With all the snogging that has been happening, I’m not sure friends is the right term, but it's a good place to start. Friends.” At that statement they heard little huffy chuckling noises from her pocket. “Hush Gred," Ginny said. He poked his head out made a little growling noise.

“He said you have to leave, but he wants to say bye.” Draco looked amused.

“I know. I just didn't think he’d grow to like a ferret.”

“It must be the Malfoy charm,” Draco said as he reached out to scratch Gred behind the ears and he purred in return.

They heard a door slam against a wall. “She wasn’t in there ‘Mione. Where in Merlin’s name is she?! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! You better not be pulling any pranks!” Ron bellowed across the entrance way.

“Oh that gives me an idea.” Ginny whispered to Draco. He responded with a mischievous look.

“What do you have in mind, Ginevra?”

“Friday. It’ll happen Friday. Find me during the week and we’ll talk. Don’t forget the ring my little dragon.” With that she kissed his lips lightly and snuck out behind Ron and Hermione. Draco slid back into the shadows of the closet and waited for his chance to exit. “RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!” A scream echoed out and Draco heard someone snort. He started laughing and had to put a silencing charm on himself so that they wouldn’t hear him outside of the closet. He was doubled over in laughter, tears running down his cheeks. He had never heard King Weasel make that sound before and he doubted it would be the last time considering who his sister was.

“Ginny, you made him faint. Now I have to take him to Madame Pomfrey.”

“Sorry ‘Mione, it wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to scare him a little.”

“You accomplished more than a little.”

“I have an idea. Skip Madame Pomfrey and head to your dorm. You have a separate room as Head Girl and I bet you can find a creative way to wake up your Prince Charming.”

Hermione blushed, but agreed. “I’ll head back then. See you tomorrow Ginny!”

_I know it was my idea, but ick._ Ginny slumped to the floor with Gred in her hands, exhausted.

Once Draco heard the footsteps leave, he ventured a peek outside the closet. Ginny was leaning back against her bag on the ground fast asleep with Gred in her lap. He pointed his wand at his throat and silently ended the incantation. He shook her shoulder to try and wake her, only resulting in an irritated growl from Gred. _Now what am I going to do. If I take her to my dorm we’ll be found out, but I can’t wear the ring because then they’ll wonder how we got in._ Just as he was about to pick her up to bring her to his Head Boy dorm, her pocket started vibrating.

“Ginny? Ginny, are you there?” _What the..? It sounds like Creevey._ Draco reached into her pocket and found a small mirror that held Creevey’s face. “Bloody Hell!” Colin’s wide-eyed face disappeared from the frame for a second, but reappeared just as quickly. “Malfoy?! Where’s Ginny? Is she ok? Why do you have her mirror?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don't worry Creevey, I didn’t do anything to her.” _That she didn’t want me to._ Draco smirked. “She fell asleep in the first floor hall. Can you meet me near Gryffindor tower?”

Colin gave him a very odd look. "Sure, Malfoy. Don’t drop her.” And then the mirror went blank. Draco slipped on the ring and picked up Ginny. He used his wand to levitate their bags to follow them. He encountered no one on the way up to Gryffindor, but as he rounded the corner, he almost smacked straight into Colin.

“Oi! Watch it!” Seeing a brown haired someone carrying Ginny threw Colin off at first, but then he remembered the conversation they had last night about the ring.

“Maybe I should be worried about you dropping her, Creevey.” Draco said with a glare. Colin rolled his eyes and stuck out his arms where Draco dropped Ginny into them. Surprisingly, Colin didn’t even flinch. He used his wand to gather her bag and left Draco in the hallway without so much as a goodnight. Draco wondered his way back to the Head Boy room and was startled at the entrance by Pansy Parkinson.

“Who are you?” Pansy’s look of disgust and whiney voice did not sit well with his frayed and tired nerves. Draco realized that he still had the ring on and she did not recognize him. With a smirk on his face and a reminder to be nice he finally answered.

“Drew. Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. I’m sure you’ve heard of him. He’s Head Boy, of course.” Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy.

“Well, turns out I’m also here for him. I have a bit of a Gryffindor problem I need to solve. You wouldn’t happen to know his password would you?” Draco anxiously waited to find out if she had been able to ascertain it and was relieved when she replied in the negative.

“No. You would think that since we are SO close that I would know it, but it's all that mudbloods fault. She won't let ANYONE have the password.” Pansy pouted like a child and Draco almost laughed out loud, but smothered it as well as he could.

“Well, we’ll just have to find him another time. Goodnight Parkinson.”

“How does a little Hufflepuff like you know my name?”

Draco sputtered indignantly, “Hufflepuff?!” He looked down. “I’m going to murder her and make it look like an accident.” he muttered under his breath. One detail Ginny forgot to mention; the ring made his Slytherin robes morph to Hufflepuff.

“You look familiar…” Draco’s head snapped to attention. “Oh Gods! You’re the little Weasel's latest boy toy! I found you two in a closet!” His head dropped into his hands then snapped up again when her words registered in his brain.

“What do you mean _latest_ boy toy?” Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

“Oh you haven’t heard about that little tart, have you?” Pansy was excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. She always enjoyed good gossip.

“Enlighten me.”

”She has a different boy every fortnight or so. She lets them fall for her, then drops them without a word. Some say it's because she’s still waiting for Potter to come around. I think she’s a tart, a slut. She not pretty enough to have that many boys after her so she has to be giving them something to keep them. I bet that if you try you’ll get her to open her legs easily.”

“And what do you suggest?”

Pansy perked up at this. “Are you going to shag her?”

“You are quite nosey, Parkinson. I’m merely asking what the rumors are.”

“Oh. Well I doubt you would have much trouble. I’ve been told it only takes a few well placed words. I don't know much more than that.”

Draco’s face was starting to turn warm and red, whether it be in embarrassment or anger, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he had to get out of there fast. He swept off towards the Hufflepuff dorms and hid in an alcove until Pansy gave up waiting for him and left. He slowly made his way back to his dorm and flopped down on his bed. His mind was running in all directions and he had to breathe deeply to finally beat down his anger and humiliation. _Was it true? Why should I even care? I can have anyone I want, I’m Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God._ Draco chuckled. _The little weasel is in for a taste of her own medicine._ With his thoughts finally coming to an abrupt halt, Draco slept and dreamt of payback.


End file.
